


Ainana Halloween

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ainana Halloween

"Hey everyone! Guess what!" Mitsuki slammed the door open in his excitement.

"You've grown to an average height?" Yamato smirked.

"I'm too excited to even hit you, old man! Guess again!"

"You've turned into a Magical Kokona lover as well?" Nagi exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

"Hell no!"

"Then what is it, Nii-san?" Iori asked.

"This!" Mitsuki shoved a piece of paper in his younger brother's face.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked from his place on the couch, eating his precious King Pudding. 

Iori took the flyer and examined it, "A Haunted ☆ Halloween Party."

"Haunted?!" Tamaki gripped his King Pudding closer to him in panic.

"It's not actually haunted, Tamaki, it's all about fun, constume, and goodies!" Mitsuki explained. 

At this, Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, relaxed, and back to his chipper self.

"Haah? But Oni-san already made plans to relax and do nothing, but drink beer," Yamato raised the canned beer to emphasize his point.

"Nikaidou-san has a point, Nii-san. Aren't we a little old for us to be attending something as childish as Trick-or-Treating?"

"Come on! Where's your Halloween spirit? I know Riku and Sougo would agree with me! Where are they anyways?" Mitsuki looked around for the two missing members of their group.

"Sou-chan and Rikkun went to buy me more King Pudding."

"Actually, they went to buy more food," Nagi clarified.

"WHAT?! I just restock the fridge when I came back from shopping three days ago! How could we be out of food that fast?" Mitsuki exclaimed in shock.

"There are seven people living in the dorms," Iori pointed out.

"That's no excuse!" Mitsuki retaliated.

"We're back!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and was met with a cheery Riku and an exhausted, but smiling Sougou.

"Welcome back! Sou-chan! Where's my pudding?"

"It's right here, Tamaki-kun," Sougou said as he walked over to give Tamaki his King Pudding while Riku went to place the groceries in the kitchen. Iori and Mitsuki went to help the redhead place the things in their proper place.

"Back to the important stuff! Riku! Sougou! Want to go to a Halloween Haunted Party to see some ghosts?" Mitsuki asked, carefully lowering his voice so Tamaki wouldn't freak out.

"Will we really encounter a spirit that no one will be able to see?" Iori deadpanned.

"Doesn't hurt to try, right? How about it you two?" Mitsuki rounded on the two remaining members.

"I've always been curious about the supernatural. Even if there's a slim chance of sighting an actual ghost, I'd say okay," Sougou nodded.

"Good! Riku?"

"..."

"Riku?" Mitsuki blinked, puzzled by the sudden silent demeanor.

"Will you all be alright in meeting ghosts?" Riku asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Mitsuki asked.

"No particular reason," Riku said as he unconsciously played with his fringe.

"Kawaii hito da na."

"Eh?"

Iori coughed, "It's nothing, Nanase-san. Nii-san, are you sure things will be alright?"

"What can go wrong?"


End file.
